Gengar
by Gengar and Enderman Girl 24
Summary: How me and Gengar met. (In My Trainer POV)


(This is written in my trainer POV, and I have a Female Piplup/Prinplup, Female Pidgeoto, and a TM trained Male Abra as my Pokemon team.) (and I'm in the Pokemon Tower for this)

Hello everybody. Pokemon Trainer Madison here. I'm soon going to bring out the story my journey in Sinnoh with Piplup, but, I wanted people to know a bit about when I head to Kanto. Mostly about a Pokemon. A **ghost** Pokemon, to be exact. Now, let's get started!

* * *

After a terrible defeat from the Sabrina, the Psychic Type Gym Leader, I headed to the Pokemon Tower, Where Ghost Pokemon live. And Abra, was scared to death when we got there.

Abra: (I don't like this at all...)

Piplup: (We're not going to be here forever Abra, just for a few minutes. _Scaredy Abra._)

Madison: Let's go guys!

Abra: (WHAT?! NOW?! Can't we w-wait until morning?!)

Madison: Have you ever seen a ghost in the daytime? (...No.)

Madison: Exactly. Now let's get going.

And we took a long time trying to convince...or, um, force Abra to get into the tower with us, and we finally got in. And after only 5 minutes, we heard this:

Abra: (G-g-g-g-g-GHOST! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHH! MADISON, HELP! *Muffled screaming*)

Madison: Pidgeoto, help look for Abra... Again

Meanwhile in Abra's POV...

Abra: (*Muffled talking* *gets released from unknown grasp* OK! When I find whoever did that, I'm going to-)

Abra's threat was interrupted when a light was turned on, and guess what he saw? Let's just say he was **completely** scared to death at what he saw...

Abra: (It's a G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GENGAR! HELP ME!)

Before he could run for help, the Gengar grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back, nearly choking him. But my team could hear Abra's screams for help.

Madison,Pidgeoto,and Piplup: ABRA!

Pidgeoto: (Abra's this way! I can feel it! But I also feel-)

Piplup: (Great! Let's go!)

?: (Not while I'm here! Shadow Ball!)

Of course, We had to have encounter a Pokemon at this time. And, It had to be a Haunter.

Madison: Hey! Now were gonna' get this done the hard way! Pidgeoto, Gust! Piplup, Water gun!

Haunter: (Thunderbolt!)

Dang it! Both got knocked out because it was super effective. And I don't remember much about what happened after that, because I blacked out. And when I woke up, guess who I saw.

Madison: Abra!

Abra: (Madison! Hurry up and help me! He'll be back at any-)

Abra went silent as the Gengar reappeared from the shadows, being followed by a Gastly, and You-Know-Who (The Haunter).

Madison: *Silent whisper to Abra* Abra, who are they?!

Abra: *With telepathy* I don't know. But the Gengar seems to boss the others around alot, He must be their leader.

Madison: Whatever that Gengar is, I'm going to catch it! Abra, Can you use your Shadow Ball on them?

Abra: (I'll try. Shadow Ball!)

Abra's shadow Ball wasn't strong, but now, the Gengar was going to battle me, or that was what I thought. Instead, All of them was battling me! Good thing that when I woke (strangly) My other Pokemon were healed.

Madison: Let's do this! Abra, Dig! Pidgeoto, Fly! Piplup, Surf!

I thought Abra's Dig would for sure work, but Gengar could sense where Abra would attack, while the other two got KO'd. Now me and Piplup were going to battle Gengar, but he disappeared! But I could just hear him mocking me.

Gengar: (Nobody yet or ever can catch the all mighty Gengar!)

Piplup: (You and your cowardly spirit!)

Madison: And your messing with the wrong trainer! Brag all you want, I'll catch you no matter what!

Gengar: (How can you do that if you can't- Wait a minute!)

Madison: Found you.

Gengar: (Dang it.)

Abra: (How did you find him? Oh, yeaaaaah, I almost forgot about that.)

My other pokemon followed me. and after a short while, I threw my first Pokeball. It took a long time, but, It finally worked. Oh! I almost forgot, and Piplup evolved after the battle

Madison: Not so mighty now, Gengar!

Of course, after a long time we got back to the town and beat Sabrina. But, Gengar wouldn't listen to me for a long, and I mean long time. Until one day, he might of fell in love. A wild Gengar, or Gloria, had made Gengar listen to me straight. And it wasn't long before I got an Egg one day, and you probably know what Pokemon hatched, Gastly. And then there's a lot more I could tell you, but I won't bore you.

* * *

Yeah, Pretty long right? But me and Gengar, we've been through a lot, and it's not over yet...


End file.
